Forgive & Forget
by GurlieluvesKlaine
Summary: *Set during/after Big Time Merch.* Logan is tired of being the least important in the group, so he goes back home to Texas. The guys follow him, in hopes of changing his mind, but when they arrive they notice some changes in Logan. Can they convince him to come back?
1. Fed Up

**Forgive and Forget**

**Pairing: **Kogan

**Rating: **T (for now)

**Summary: ***Set during/after Big Time Merch.***** Logan is tired of being the least important in the group, so he goes back home to Texas. The guys follow him, in hopes of changing his mind, but when they arrive they notice some changes in Logan. Can they convince him to come back?

_**Chapter 1: Fed Up**_

_ "We said we were sorry!"_

The words echoed in my mind.

Sorry.

Sorry my ass.

I hated the idea of selling these products, mostly because they brought up terrible memories of my past. It's no secret that I'm the least popular in the group, but nobody really notices how much it affects me. Even my friends once hated me. They pulled terrible pranks on me; like the time in third grade when they pulled my pants down in the middle of the cafeteria. Or the time they glued me to my seat in math class. Or the time they sent me a fake e-mail from the school board telling me that there was a Come-To-School-In-Your-Underwear day. Yes, I was pretty stupid to fall for that one but still. Always the same excuse.

'_Sorry_.' I'm pretty sure the only one who even partially meant it was Kendall.

_** Kendall**._

I shook my head. _'Stop it, Logan. He's with Lucy. Or at least, he will be. Besides, you have Camille.' _I chuckle darkly to myself. She doesn't really love me. She loves the acting practice. Don't get me wrong, we're friends and all, but it's been fairly obvious to me for a while now that the only part of our relationship she's really into is the drama. At least one of us is happy.

Not only is my so-called 'girlfriend' using me, the guys are as well. I can't sing, I can't dance, I'm not charming, I'm a nerd- the only reason I'm still in this stupid band is because, according to Griffin, statistics show that boy bands do better when there are four or more members.

What a load of bullshit.

Nearly everybody around me has admitted at least once that they want me gone. Everybody except one. I suddenly see two hands clap in front of my face.

"Yo! Logan! You there?" Kendall inquires. I snap myself out of it, looking straight in the face of my best friend.

"Yeah, fine. I was somewhere else." I replied.

"Lucky." I hear Carlos mumble from two seats over. We're on our way back to the Palmwoods after that awful meeting with Griffin about the new BTR merchandise. James groans.

"Guys, what are we going to do about this? I cannot have people laughing at me! This" he motions to himself. "Is not the kind of face people should be laughing at."

God, he's so conceited.

"James, this isn't all about you."

Thank you.

"But, he's not wrong." Carlos turns to me. "Logan, you're used to being laughed at. How would you deal with it?" I shoot him a death glare and Kendall does the same. Carlos shrinks back in fear.

"We can fix this." Kendall interjected, obviously irritated. "We've been is way worse than this. But we won't solve anything by simply bugging Logan." With that, the car is silent all the way home.

The next evening, I'm lying on my bed, thinking about the events of today. I say the events, I really mean what the guys said._ 'We said we were sorry.' _Same as yesterday, only this time it was about the time in summer camp. Sorry.

Sorry.

Sorry doesn't fucking change what happened.

Once again, my rambling train of thought is interrupted by my optimistic roomate, who knocks on the door.

"Logan? You in here?" His head peaks into the room and there's a small smile on his face.

"You okay?" I nod once and sit up. Kendall moves across the room and sits across from me on my bed.

"Alright, now do you want to tell me the truth?" I groan and fall back on the pillows, hitting the back of my skull on the headboard. Kendall has to choke back a laugh. Rubbing my head, I use my free hand to smack him on the elbow.

"I'm fine, Kendall. It's nothing." I tell him, tucking my cold feet under the covers. Kendall gives me a look.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" He asked me. Moving swiftly, I bury myself in the sheets, completely submerging myself.

"Until you go away." I mumble. There's a beat of silence, then I feel an enormous weight on top of me, smothering me against the bed. I try to squirm out of it, but he's too heavy.

"Kendall!" I screech. Though I'm smashed against the mattress, I can just _see _the smirk on his face.

"I'm not letting you up until you tell me what's wrong." I hear him announce and I huff out a sigh. Another beat of stillness, then I shout

"Well, I can't tell you anything when your butt is on my face!" Kendall quickly jumps off me and I move to peek my head out of the covers. Kendall's sitting at the edge of my bed, looking very similar to an excitable puppy. I sigh once again and sit upright.

"I'm tired of being put last. Least important. Nearly everybody has said at least once that they want me gone from the group. I don't belong here. I never did." I say all in one breath. Kendall stares at me with a blank expression on his face. There's a long silence between us before I suddenly find myself face-to-face with Kendall's pillow.

"Ow!" I said, over-dramatically rubbing my forehead. "Wanna tell me why you just assaulted me with a bag of feathers?" I ask, smiling a little. Kendall is laughing and he has to calm himself down for a moment.

"Least important? Are you kidding me? Logan, without you, some of us wouldn't even know our ABC's all the way through." I chuckle softly. Oh, Carlos. Kendall continues,

"Logan, if anything, you're the most important. You are to me, at least." My heart leaps at that last part but I try to hide it. Kendall, unnoticing, goes on. "Screw everybody else, you have worked your butt off to be a doctor and now you're a famous singer." I cock an eyebrow at his logic. He shakes his head once.

"I just meant that, well, you're famous now. People all around the world know your name. And you have a great girlfriend who-" I cut him off with a glare. "Okay, bad example. Look, all I'm saying is…. You should be happy. A lot of people would kill to be where you are now. And you've earned your way to be here. So, take the stick out of your ass, and _enjoy_ it." I chortle slightly.

"Fame isn't everything, y'know…" I trail off, while Kendall picks up his pillow once again.

"You want some more feathers in that mouth?" I shake my head and mime locking my lips. This makes Kendall laugh aloud.

"Good boy. Now, I'm going to bed. _Before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed. Or worse, expelled!_" He finished in a horrible, fake British accent. I throw my head back in laughter; he would mock my favorite movie after a conversation like this.

"Goodnight, Blondie." I replied, settling in under the covers.

"Goodnight….. DORK." He jokes.

I smile sadly to myself before drifting off to a troubled slumber.


	2. Big Time BackStory

**Forgive and Forget**

**Pairing: **Kogan

**Rating: **T (for now)

**Summary: ***Set during/after Big Time Merch.***** Logan is tired of being the least important in the group, so he goes back home to Texas. The guys follow him, in hopes of changing his mind, but when they arrive they notice some changes in Logan. Can they convince him to come back?

_**Chapter 2: Big Time Back-story**_

_**A/N: Yes, I know it's kinda cheesy, just go with it. Also, I do not own BTR. If I did, there would be waaaaay too much Kogan. **_

The next morning, I wake up to an unusual sound:

Silence.

There's silence throughout the apartment. Considering the fact that I live with five other people, you can understand my shock. I roll onto my side to check the time.

9:17am.

Normally, at this time, I would have been awakened by the sound of yelling, screaming and crying. And that's just over the prize at the bottom of the cereal box. But this morning, nothing. You could hear a pin drop. I glance over to Kendall's bed.

Empty.

I put on my robe, not bothering with tying it, put on my slippers and make my way to the kitchen.

As I suspected, it was empty as well.

What?

I walk to the fridge, looking for something to eat whilst hoping to find an explanation for my abnormal solitude. I'm picking up an orange when I notice a bright pink piece of paper. I waltz over to the counter and pick it up. Scrawled across it, in Ms. Knight's immaculate handwriting, it read,

_Out at the spa with Katie. Be back later._

_ XOXO Ms. K _

I took a bite out of my orange in frustration and disappointment. Next to the neon pink paper, my eyes happened across another note, only this one is on a stained napkin and was written in Carlos' messy penmanship.

_Me and James early rehersal w/ Gustavo. _

_ Kendall w/ Lucy Palmwoods park. Be back around 3ish._

_ -Carlitos_

I could hardly believe this. Not that they had all left me, they _would_ be out on a sunny day like this. But why did they have to choose _**today**_? Honestly, I'm surprised I didn't get breakfast in bed this time.

Today is the anniversary of the day my father died.

This is the one day a year I need to have my friends around me. On any other day, I'm fine with being unnoticed. Being invisible. That's usually how I like it. But, no, today is the one day a year I rely on my friends to be there for me. And usually, that's what happens. The guys cook me breakfast- even though it's always Ms. Knight who's making everything, we go to the pool for a while, then Kendall takes me the library and pretends to listen to me carry on about whatever current book I'm reading, we stop at my favorite restaurant for some dinner, go home- by this time it's about 10:30 and James and Carlos have fallen asleep due to their reckless shenanigans during the day, so it's just Kendall and I for the rest of the evening.

I think I enjoy that part a little too much.

After that, Kendall pops in one of my favorite movies that we watch until we fall asleep. Usually, it's some variation of that. Their goal is to make me completely forget that today was supposed to be a sad day.

Today, I remembered.

Today, I remembered my father. I remembered how I would come home with a bloody nose or a broken wrist because of Carlos or James. I remembered how he would always clean me up and tell me the same thing.

"You can get 'em back when you're their boss."

He always managed to make me laugh even when I was at my worst.

I still remember the night it happened.

He was driving home from work. The day was no different than any other. My mother was working from home as usual, I was reading on the couch, and my dad had just gotten off the late shift at his job. It was nothing unusual, these things happen all the time. That's what the officer had told my mother at 10:41pm that night. It was a hit-and run, probably drunk; at least, that's what the police said. I was 8 years old. That's eleven years of being the only man in my mother's life. Eleven years of feeling completely lost and alone and having nobody to turn to.

Until I met Kendall Knight.

I mean, _really _met him.

I was walking home from school one night, a couple months after the accident. It was rather late because I had been 'studying' in the library, even though I was actually in the music room, playing and singing along to a few songs my dad taught me on the piano. I wasn't looking where I was going, so tripped and fell flat on my face. My backpack went soaring and papers scattered everywhere. I was so depressed, I didn't even move. I just lay there on the ground for almost a half an hour. I was waiting for the cold to take over- end it for good, when I heard a very familiar voice talking on the phone.

'_As if my day wasn't bad enough already.' _I had thought to myself. But, again, I didn't move. I simply shut my eyes and waited for the first blow to hit.

But nothing came.

Instead, I heard a very soft, concerned voice.

"Are you alright?" Kendall had asked. I opened one eye and was greeted with the sight of a very worried blonde. He was still wearing his hockey jersey and his bag was set down next to mine. His hair was short and messy, and the expression on his face was one that I had never seen before. At least, not on him. I blinked once and nodded. He helped me sit up and I noticed he had a few of my scattered papers in his other hand. He handed them to me.

"Here." He said. "What happened? Did you get jumped or something? Are you hurt?" he questioned, and I just stared at him in response. This was somebody who usually called me names and slammed me into lockers on a regular basis. So, why was he acting so nice? Realizing that I had yet to answer him, I tried to find my voice.

"N-No, nobody jumped me. I tripped." I managed. Kendall smirked.

"So, you tripped, fell on your face, and then decided to lie on the ground in the middle of February for 26 minutes? How long have you lived her, exactly?" He laughed. I managed a shaky chuckle.

"I- I kinda have a lot on my mind right now so I didn't really look in front of me." I explained, gathering some nearby papers. He simply chortled.

"You're a genius. Don't you always have a lot on your mind?" he mumbled. He stood up and brushed himself off. He then held out his hand to me. I just stared at it, almost as if questioning its' existence. He laughed again.

"You take it. Unless, I don't know, you _want _to lie on the cold ground some more." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and took his hand. He helped me up then grabbed my bag and handed it to me. This was all so strange. I cleared my throat.

"Yeah, uh, thanks- I'm sorry, but why are you being so nice to me? Don't you hate me?" I blurted out. The smile on his face faded into a look of confusion.

"What made you think that?"

"The 24 consecutive bruises I have all over my body due to your constant slamming me into lockers? Or maybe the fact that you've called me every name in the book?" I tried. Kendall smiled.

"Oh, that. That's not my idea, that's James and Carlos'. They think they have to beat people up to be popular. Personally, I think it's kinda stupid." His expression softened.

"24 bruises? Really? Wow. I guess we don't know our own strength." There was a beat of silence, and then he lit up like a Christmas tree. He tugged on my hand. "C'mon." he said.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He just beamed at me.

"Dinner. At my house. My mom can look at those bruises as well." I was about to interject, but he cut me off by saying, "And I won't take 'no' for an answer. You're coming with me even if I have to stuff you in the backpack of yours and carry you."

I must have looked mortified because Kendall took one look at my expression and cracked up.

"Oh Jesus, I'm kidding! Lighten up, kid."

"My name's Logan, actually."

"Yeah, I know. We're in Biology together. Knight. Kendall Knight. As in, knight in shining armor." he explained, posing like a knight. I giggled quietly to myself, and Kendall gave me a funny look.

"I never heard you laugh before. It's nice. I like your laugh." He said. Standing up straight, I still wasn't nearly as tall as him, but I could finally see eye-level. I looked fully into his eyes for the first time and saw things he never saw in most people. Kindness, compassion, caring and…. adoration?

I shook the thought off.

There was no way Kendall Knight, a former bully, could ever have those kinds of feelings for somebody like me.

Could he?

**A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter two! I'll have Chap. 3 up soon, but I have some rehearsals coming up so I can't give an exact date. Thank you for reading! ~ ~ ~ ~ **


End file.
